Pokemon Journey: Kanto
by Snowman08
Summary: A boy starts his first ever pokemon journey with his partner Riolu. Many adventures await this young adventurer and his journey to become a Pokemon Master.


AN: This is my first ever story. This story is about a younger trainer named Aaron who is just starting his pokemon journey. Aaron is 3 years younger than Ash.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of their characters.

* * *

**Pokémon Journey: Kanto**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

"This is the day" said Aaron, a 10 year old boy just starting his pokémon journey.

Aaron with his partner for 4 years, Riolu, gets ready for the day ahead of them. Their first day as a pokémon trainer! As they were finishing up Aaron's parents walk into his room.

"Good luck son and make us proud" said Aaron's father. "Don't forget to call us and be safe" said his mother.

"Thanks mom and dad" said Aaron, hugging both of them. "Alright Riolu we are ready to go. All we need to do is go to Professor Oak's lab and register for the Pokémon League and get our Pokédex and we will be on our way." "Ri", said Riolu.

As Aaron and Riolu make their way to Prof. Oak's lab Aaron begins to think about the journey they are going to embark on. "You know what Riolu , we have been preparing for this day since you were one year old" said Aaron.

At age 6, Aaron was given an egg by his parents as a birthday present and to help him become a better person. His parents didn't tell him what pokémon it was but told him that in order to be a great trainer he had to learn to take care of both him and his pokémon whether it is an egg or pokémon.

Aaron for those last 4 years has been preparing both himself and his egg for the adventure they will have. Aaron started by going over to Prof. Oak's lab to help him with the pokémon there and to learn how to take care of them and his own. One year later when Aaron had been studying under Prof. Oak, his egg hatches into the Riolu he has now. Since that day Aaron has done his best to make sure that both he and Riolu are mentally and physically prepared. During the 3 years that they have been together they have grown extremely close to each other. On weekends Riolu and Aaron would go into the woods to practice against wild pokémon. With each passing month both Aaron and Riolu get better and stronger.

When they finally make it to Prof. Oak's lab, Prof. Oak is waiting on them.

"Hi Prof. Oak" said Aaron. "Ri" said Riolu.

"Hello Aaron, how are you this fine day" said Prof. Oak.

"We are doing just fine, aren't we Riolu" said Aaron. "Ri"

"You made it just in time for tea, why don't you stay and join me for it?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Okay" said Aaron.

While having tea, Prof. Oak begins to question Aaron on what he wants to achieve by going on this adventure.

"So Aaron, what do you want to achieve by going on this adventure?" asked Oak.

"Well, I want to follow in my father's footsteps and become a Pokémon Master but I also want to do my mom proud and become a top Pokémon Coordinator" answered Aaron.

"Those are some fantastic goals to go for" said Oak, "what about what kinds of Pokémon are you going to capture and train and how do you plan on training them?"

"I plan on capturing different kinds of pokemon instead of just one type. I plan on training them as a friend and not just a pokemon so both the pokemon and I will grow stronger together in order to achieve our goals" said Aaron.

"Wonderful" said Oak, "A true Pokémon Master and Coordinator and their pokemon have a deep connection with each other which helps both of them during battling and contest. With that connection you and your pokemon will soar to great heights in the Pokémon League."

"Professor I don't mean to be rude but I need to register for the Pokemon League and get my Pokedex" said Aaron.

"Oh my I am sorry Aaron, I completely lost track of what you came here to do" said Oak.

Prof. Oak leads Aaron to his lab where he holds the Pokedex and the computer to register Aaron to the Pokemon League. "It will be just a minute Aaron for me to register you and complete your information on the Pokedex" said Oak. Two minutes later Oak hands Aaron his very own Pokedex.

"Thank you very much Prof. Oak for the Pokedex" said Aaron.

"It's no problem Aaron, I love to help beginning trainers start their pokemon journey" Oak said. "Now we just need to go get your starter pokemon…"

"No need to Prof. Oak, Riolu is going to be my starter pokemon, aren't you Riolu?" said Aaron. "Riolu" said Riolu excitedly.

"I should have known you were going to say that, especially the way you and Riolu have grown up together since Riolu has hatched" said Oak

"I can't take all the credit Prof. Oak. If you didn't teach me all those years, I may have not grown this close to Riolu" said Aaron.

"Even without my lesson I still believe that you would have done great Aaron" said Oak.

Looking at the clock, Aaron notices the time and bids Prof. Oak a farewell and heads out on his first ever pokemon journey.

* * *

AN: Constructive Criticism welcomed. Depending on the reviews I am going to try to upload 1 chapter a week.


End file.
